


Semplice amore

by thett



Series: Единственное увлечение [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И кончаются эти отношения тоже как всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semplice amore

А в комнате холодно. Ногти медленно дерут сухую кожу, прорывают, оставляют длинные царапины, до которых потом противно будет дотрагиваться. Холодно, и горячие мокрые губы – единственное спасение, облизать, искусать, ввернуться языком. Прижаться ближе. Все равно – лед и дрожь, но стояк от этого не убывает, и хочется его – хоть плачь. Хочется на разрыв грудной клетки, внутри, снаружи, овладеть, отдать себя. Уже хоть как-нибудь, ну пожалуйста.  
А Кея не торопится, он жёсток и жесток, это его руки такие суровые, непослушные, его ногти по спине, он тоже чувствует жажду. Мукуро ощущает его, этот отклик в чужом теле. Бешеный резонанс. Только Кея не готов быть нежным, он устал, наверное, за столько лет, оброс холодною броней, он физически не способен на нежность. Его желание – жуткое, мучительное, поглощающее. Оно причиняет боль. Но Мукуро не против.  
Дьявол же подтолкнул – не смогли, не сдержались, бросились друг на друга. Он что зверь. Кусает, движения резкие, порвал бы, кажется, на куски – но тут его еще хватает, он пока может обуздать себя, хотя у Мукуро внутри что-то скручивается и переворачивается от страшного предвкушения, чем дальше тем сильнее, с каждым моментом. Мукуро же не может насытиться, обирает ладонями все тело, куда может дотянуться, наслаждается даже тем, что ему дают. Хотя и грубо, хотя и на куски.  
Целоваться, как ни странно, Кея все же научился. Ну еще бы – сколько времени прошло, Мукуро вспоминает старые поцелуи, обломившиеся ему так давно, и его захлестывает почти пережитой ненавистью. Почти, но ее хватает, чтобы толкнуть Кею руками в грудь, оседлать, прижать запястья к полу. Самому впиться в шею, куснуть за подбородок, больно, ясное дело, но сладко. Все эти укусы и поцелуи-укусы и укусы-поцелуи. Жажда. Не получается по-другому. Ну и ладно.  
Кея не дергается под его руками, и Мукуро пользуется этим, чтобы распластаться над ним, прижаться плотнее, скользнуть по телу вверх – и вниз. И еще раз вверх. Дышит Кея очень ровно и спокойно, сквозь сжатые плотно зубы, Мукуро почти трахает его, лежа сверху, оставляет синяки на запястьях своей судорожной хваткой. Сквозь ресницы следит за Кеей, убеждается – тут, его, все тот же, безумный, жуткий, и глаза такие же, как прежде, глаза убийцы и создания ада. Да что там ада… Во всех чертовых мирах, где бывал Мукуро, не нашлось бы настолько страстного и страшного человека. И нечеловека тоже не нашлось.  
Оставив покрытую синяками грудь, Мукуро языком очерчивает напряженные мышцы шеи и накрывает рот Кеи своим. Тот не сдается – сразу напрягаются руки, сжатые в кулаки, и Мукуро наслаждается своим положением еще целых несколько секунд. Потом его спина встречается с полом, и опять – холод, но внутри-то жарко, как жарко. Кея сжимает его подбородок в руке, и Мукуро плевать на грозящий ему перелом челюсти, закидывает ногу повыше, раскрывая рот и встречая укусы. Опять ногтями по враз прогнувшейся спине – вдвое больнее, чем раньше, но из горла только стоны. Да. Еще. Ближе.  
И тут Кея произносит первые слова с тех пор, как тонфа упали на пол, за ними еще упали пиджак и рубашка. Он говорит: «ты или я», и Мукуро требуются несколько секунд, чтобы понять, он удивленно уточняет: «сверху или снизу?», но на самом деле ему плевать, с самого начала было плевать. Кея шепчет, что сверху, Мукуро же склоняет голову к плечу, и его покорно целуют в подставленную шею. Укусы в шею – это же очень больно, но плевать Мукуро уже, видимо, на все. Честно. Это несложно.  
Сейчас, с ним. Мукуро тянет руку вниз и медленно обхватывает член Кеи, Кея скрипит зубами, и Мукуро читает в его горле рык. Или стон. Это заводит. Хотя дальше – некуда, ну совсем, казалось бы, некуда.  
На спине – неудобно, и Мукуро хватает чужую руку, облизывает пальцы, а затем переворачивается в объятиях на живот. Кея ему позволяет. Он ведет мокрыми пальцами по спине, царапины отзываются болью, но если учитывать кеину руку, крепко прижимающую к животу член Мукуро, это неважно, неважно…  
Колени саднят и дрожат ноги, пальцы входят по одному, недостаточно влажные, больно, и Мукуро изо всех старается не сжиматься, когда Кея входит – потому что совсем невозможно. Это изумительно хорошо и неправильно до изнеможения, а Кея кладет руку на плечо, удерживая его на месте, и трахает, трахает, склоняясь ниже с каждым толчком, с каждым толчком ускоряясь же. У них обоих по венам – едкие пузырьки холода и огня, обоюдоострого желания, долгого до древности, крепкого как коньяк. И Кея прижимается к спине, дрочит как заведенный, Мукуро утыкается лицом в сложенные руки и совершенно ни о чем не думает. Они как будто поднимаются куда-то выше, а может – катятся вниз, и стоны, больше смахивающие на крики, вырываются сами. Кея хрипло дышит и рычит, когда Мукуро вытягивает руку, сжимая его ладонь, ту, что внизу. Сжимая свой член поверх этой кеиной руки, и где-то там же, после соприкосновения рук – коллапс, оргазм, мгновенный и долгий, выжданный, мучительный, и Мукуро рвет на куски все-таки, только наслаждением, наслаждением и болью.  
Сверху задыхается Кея в бешеном ритме и – со стоном все-таки, умеет, надо же – опускается назад, прижимает обратно к себе. Толкается еще пару раз и замирает, медленно дыша.  
Но Мукуро чувствует его сердце. Оно бьется в его спину. Бьется быстро-быстро.


End file.
